Food consumers often desire a nutritionally relevant snack or meal to meet specific dietary requirements, such as a need for immediate energy through carbohydrate, muscle mass and recovery through protein, specific nutritional components (i.e., vitamins, minerals, fiber, and whole grains, or delivering specific health and lifestyle benefits including antioxidant or weight management properties). In addition, consumers often crave a product that is highly palatable due to its freshness, moistness, softness, and warmth at consumption.